Under My Skin
by Mari Kazara
Summary: Kate helps the professor but she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. KateXTres


**Under My Skin**

This had been Kate's first time to rest in weeks. Stretching her tired form, more then from habit then from actual fatigue, she settled down before to enjoy one of her own glorious cups of tea. Though her true body lies dormant far away from new shape she has been given, she had truly not lost was it is like to live. Her five senses had never left her. She could feel the warmth of the sun casting it's light down upon her, smell the sweet air that carries the smell of jasmine from Sister Tessa's garden, and in the distance she could here the sound of the children playing ball in the street, their laughter like the chatter of birds. Perhaps the touch, smells, and tastes were perhaps only based on memories, but no matter the reason, Kate found she was enjoying herself.

That was until a familiar cough coming from behind her assured her that she was not alone.Perhaps, he hadn't seen her an she could gently fade out without notice.

" Oh, no you don't," came the voice of Professor Wordsworth," Sister Kate, I need you for something."

" Oh, Professor can't it wait. I just having a few minutes of peace," she sighed as slumped as far as she could in her chair.

" Well, if losing on of the AX members means less then you taking a nap," the Professor scoffed.

" Oh, no. Who's in trouble?" she said jumping up out of her seat.

" Well, you see it's Tres,..."the Professor began.

" Tres, happens to be an android, Professor," said Kate's, her face turned red as she slammed both hand on the table spilling tea everywhere," I don't think his life is in danger."

" I never said his life was in danger," said the professor slyly," I said we are in the risk of losing him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Kate picking up the spilled cup.

" It seem that Tres has received some internal damage while away on his last mission."

" What has that got to do with me?

" It has to do with the location with which the damage has taken place. No matter how I maneuver my tools I can't reach the that two disconnected wires. They are constantly rubbing against each other causing friction that is burning in Tres's system. I could risk dismantling him, but with his organic parts damaged by the friction, there is no guarantee that he will return to back to functioning status."

" You still haven't answered my question?" said Kate, now looking directly in his eyes to make sure he would not get distracted.

" Well, as you know, Sister Kate, your holographic form allows you to do things a normal human can not."

Kate wasn't quite sure she likes where this was going. The professor had "that come with me, my little lab rat" look.

"You're not asking me to repair Tres, are you?" she asked.

" Yes, I'm glad you willing to help," said Professor Wordsworth.

"But, Professor, I don't know anything about repairing an android," she said through gritted teeth..

"All you have to do is connect two wires. I'll be there with you the whole time."

" You're crazy," she said as she turned to go.

" I guess, I'll just have to tell Lady Caterina that Tres can no longer..."

" Fine," she said as she turned back to face him.

" Follow, me this way, please," he said chuckling as he lead her to her work room.

This is so unfair, grumbled Kate to herself as she headed down the large Vatican hallway . I always have to do everything myself. Work, work, work, that's all I'm ever good for. She had been so busy complaining to herself that she bumped in to the Professor back.

" Um, her we are," he said, silently laughing at her.

" Well, you might warn a person if you going to stop suddenly like that," she grumbled.

" I thought nuns were supposed to do good deeds cheerfully," he smirked.

" I'd be quite, if you want to live long enough to earn tenure," she snarked.

The professor laughed and Kate couldn't help break into a smile...a very small smile.

" Here we go," said the professor ushering her in vast workroom.

Kate found herself found surrounded by every tool she could name and many she couldn't. There were so many gadget's and gizmos and she couldn't help laughing when she saw one wall that was burned black from one of the professor explosion.

There on one of the work tables, was Tres, who the Profess deemed necessary to attire with only a _very_ small black cloth around his waist.

Kate blushed...and blushed...and blushed... she blushed a blush so hot that she now had pity for the lobster they had last Sunday.

What was the professor thinking? He could have least put some clothes on him.I mean he is an android ,but looks like a human.

" Kate are you coming?" came the professor voice.

Now stop it Kate, she chided herself, you were a nurse once, think of Tres as a patient.That's right, a patients who is an AX agent ,who needs your help and being embarrassed about such a thing is unprofessional.

As she approached the table, Tres welcome her with his normal " greetings Sister Kate."

It was so cold and robotic, that Kate almost completely lost her discomfort. He was still an android, no matter what he looked like

" Hello, Tres" she said walking past him to the Professor.

" Well, " she scowled," what do you want me to do?"

"Do you think you could reach inside him without me activating his control pane?"

" I don't know how,"

" Simply press your fingers through his back," he said taking her hand and guiding it through Tres's back.

Her fingers were greeted with hundreds of wires and other substances buzzing and moving around her hand.

"Now what?"

"Just listen to Tres and he'll guide you to where the problem lies,"said the professor, returning to his pipe and his books.

She felt so awkward moving her hand over the inside of his frame, while Tres try to give her instruction. Inside his android frame was strange and warm and...weird.

She heard the muffled voice of Tres trying to speak instructions to her.

"Professor,:" she complained." I can't hear him."

"Put your mouth next to her ear,Tres," said the Professor calmly.

" Is this adequate Sister Kate," he said with his lips right next to her ear.

" Yes, it fine!" she squeaked. This was all getting very uncomfortable and she was getting tired of it.

"Now go to the wire on the left," Tres voice told her.

" Pull this wire..."

"Negative, Kate that is the wrong maneuver," commanded Tres, but it was too late. Tres leg gave a mighty kick, knocking over the professor desk and flinging the book he was reading out of his hand and through the nearest window.

" Oh, no, that book is one of a kind," yelled the professor, flying through the nearest door.

" Maybe I should stop, Tres," said Kate a bit worried.

" I ask that you continue with your assistance, one mistake is not enough to abort this procedure."

"Let's get this over with then," said Kate sighed.

" Simply move you hand a quarter of an inch to the left," he commanded her.

Her finger brushed passed dozen wires before she came across a strange lump of metal and organic materiel.

" You have located the problem," came Tres's deep voice.

" Now what should I do?"

" There should be some wires lose in that area?"

Kate felt around until electrical snap gave her a sensation that felt like pain, causing her to draw her hand back suddenly.

" Damage report, Sister Kate."

" Nothing to worry about it, I was just surprised," said Kate returning her hand to the same location.

Carefully she joined the wires together filling a the buzz of energy flowing thorough the wires. But she could feel a strange steady beat coming from some where near.

" Has the problem been eliminated?"

" Yes, everything should be fine," she said taking her hand from his back.

" I still seem to be experiencing problems."

" Well , I...," Kate suddenly look were her hand was located. If this was were his left ribs was located then up higher would be...

" Tres, was that your heart?"

" It serves a similar service as one, except pulse forth it energy instead of blood."

" I see," she said backing away from him.

" That's where the problem seems to still exist. I normally gives off a steady steam of energy ,but right now it's rapid, something that has not occurred before."

" Yes, it supposed to resemble a human heartbeat,like yours," he said turning quickly and grabbed Kate around the waist and drew her close to him. Very gently placed his hand on her heart feeling it's beat under his fingertips.

" Oh," he said," I must have been mistaken. You heart is beating just the same as mine."

" Tres, I ne..ed to go," Kate could barely get out in a whisper.

" Understood, thank you for you assistance." Tres replied monotone as ever.

Kate mumble some as she ran out the door her face felt like it was on fire, and being embarrassed made her angry.

So it was no big surprise that when the professor asked her how it went, that she through Sister Abigail favorite potted plant at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I believe Kate has a heartbeat as her hologram is a reflection of her real body


End file.
